1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recreational vehicle winterizing device and more particularly pertains to pumping antifreeze through the water supply system of a recreational vehicle to prevent the freezing and rupturing of water pipes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of winterizing systems is known in the prior art. More specifically, winterizing systems heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of preventing damage to various devices when exposed to cold weather conditions are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, the prior art discloses in U.S. Pat. No. 5,035,208 to Culp a method and device for winterizing boat engines.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,531,538 to Sandt discloses a water supply winterizing system.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,298,021 to Bozeman discloses a winterizing apparatus for recreational vehicles, vacation homes and the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,142,707 to Prue discloses an additive injection unit for a marine toilet system.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,286,617 to Bedient discloses a water system freeze protection apparatus.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,672,990 to Robillard discloses a system for freeze protection of pipes.
In this respect, the recreational vehicle winterizing device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of pumping antifreeze through the water supply system of a recreational vehicle to prevent the freezing and rupturing of water pipes.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved recreational vehicle winterizing device which can be used for pumping antifreeze through the water supply system of a recreational vehicle to prevent the freezing and rupturing of water pipes. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.